GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications, originally Groupe Spécial Mobile) is a standard developed by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) to describe the protocols for second-generation digital cellular networks used by mobile devices. A new feature of GSM was the SMS text messaging service. Since its introduction, use of SMS messaging has grown such that billions of SMS messages are sent monthly.